Adena
Adena is the biological daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and Mazikeen, she was adopted and grew up in England as too many attacks occurred with Lucifer and Mazikeen for their child. She is co-founder and co-leader of Hexad and Raven's cousin. Personality Adena is generally a kind and friendly person, she greets people with respect and tends to get along easily with other people. However Adena gives the opposite treatment to people she is not fond of such as the Justice League where Adena openly disrespected them, which she will do with other people she doesn't like. Adena makes her feelings very clear as she doesn't see the point of hiding her true feelings, however she will lie if she had to. Adena rarely fully trusts people which may be surprising to some as she is so friendly, Adena has said that "just because i get along with a lot of people doesn't mean I trust them" many are confused by this but Adena shuts them down. With the people Adena fully trust she gives them her ultimate help and will be there if they need her, she only follows their orders and no one else's, Raven has commented that "If Adena trusts you, that trust is for eternity". Adena is also noted to be very caring, so much that people then to joke about her being motherly, in which a lot of cases she is. She is older then most of the Teen Titans and so treats them carefully, she doesn't want them to feel like kids but not adults either (since she see's an adults life isn't any better from a kids), she lets them do what they want within reasons, she is also seen as a councillor as a lot of people go to her to talk, for help and comfort. She is also big on family and friends, when she found out she was adoptive she was confused but remembered all the times Mary, John and Amy had helped her and gave a good life - she was very surprised to find herself the daughter of Lucifer himself but didn't see him as an evil figure that everyone says he is. After she met him and Mazikeen Adena found herself wanting to know more about them and be with them more, instead of splitting from her adoptive family and live with her biological family, Adena put them together, that everyone was part of each other's family. She is on good terms cousin Raven and is always happy to see her, many members of the Teen Titans were surprised Raven had a relative that didn't want to harm her or take over the world and that the two got along very well. Adena can bring out a new side of Raven where the Titan smiles, laughs and jokes more, many Titans assumed it was because they were related but were then reminded that Raven and Trigon hated each other. Raven has said that "She's a good person who I admire, I was surprised when I found out that I had a cousin and feared they would be like my father, but she is far from him. Adena is strong, genuine, kind and supportive, I was surprised with how quickly I liked her" Adena is also seen as an excellent lover as noted by Hanuel who is her lover, she is always kind and supportive and always knows what to do or say. She doesn't judge him and tried her hardest to communicate with him when they first met, as he mainly spoke Korean, a language she hadn't learnt until now. Haneul states that"there is no one else like her int he world" However despite her friendly nature Adena is easily angered and will not hesitate to fight the source, mainly she shows an angered expression with a growl - however if angered too much her demonic side will start to emerge, her eyes will glow red, fangs will form and so will claws - rage starts to fill her until she is in control and forces herself to calm down. History Adena was born to Mazikeen and Lucifer Morningstar in hell, the couple were very joyous of their first born child, however it soon when downhill as there was numerous attempts to steal Adena as many demons wanted to use her power. Lucifer and Mazikeen made the hard decision to have her live on Earth above the surface of Hell in the country of Britain, Lucifer had given her a bracelet to hide her scent from demons and other powerful beings and block her powers. She was adopted by Mary and John Acker who loved her like their own daughter before having Amy, who would become Adena's younger sister. Adena continued to live with the Acker with her biological parents watching over, making sure she is safe. It is later revealed to Adena that Lucifer and Mazikeen had met with the Ackers the night they adopted Adena and wanted to make sure that the Ackers would love and cherish, to which they strongly agreed they would. Adena would grow up with the Ackers (taking their surname) and live a normal life until she was sixteen years old, where she took off her bracelet and save a bookcase falling on Amy, Mary and John managed to calm her down and told her that she was Lucifer's and Mazikeen's daughter and explained everything. Adena was greatly overwhelmed by this and stayed in her room, quickly putting on her bracelet and going to sleep, the next day John had called her in sick to school and told her she needed a day off to process everything. Adena asked them more about her biological parents and shyly asked if she could meet them, they agreed and told her that they call them and ask for a meetup. A few hours later Mary told her that Lucifer and Mazikeen would like to meet her in a few hours to which she quickly agreed, Mary helped her choose and outfit as Adena was struggling as she wanted to look good. more will be added soon!